


Язык цветов

by crazykotyara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Цветочный магазин-АУ. Широ учит Кита обращаться с розами.





	Язык цветов

**Author's Note:**

> Кусок Китобря, который понравился мне достаточно, чтобы я выложил его отдельно. Остальное:  
> https://twitter.com/crazykotyara12/status/1046701900371021824

Кит не любил розы: за их слишком терпкий запах и шипастые, но ломкие стебли. А кто в здравом уме мог их любить? Как ни странно, именно эти несносные цветы пользовались у покупателей бешеной популярностью. Безмозглые неоригинальные романтики.  
Кит бы с радостью днями на пролет стоял на кассе, предоставив возню с цветами тому, у кого это на самом деле получалось, — Широ, но тот каждый раз с мягкой настойчивостью напоминал, что без практики он так ничему и не научится. Кит не любил, когда ему напоминали о чем-то, но Широ доверял: с самого первого дня совместной работы старший коллега давал только полезные советы.  
Поэтому Кит сжимал зубы и вытаскивал розы из белых ваз, обрезал кончики колючих стеблей и заворачивал в шуршащую глянцево сверкающую фольгу. К концу дня его пальцы обычно превращались в кровоточащий беспорядок. Широ заметил это к концу первой недели, когда они закрывали магазин.  
— Я принесу аптечку, — немедленно предложил он. Кит хмуро посмотрел на него и молча вытер ладони о штанину: пара царапин, не нужно с ними носиться. Широ понял его без слов, но только покачал головой: — У нас тут настоящий рассадник бактерий. Если воспалится, ты не сможешь нормально работать, правильно?  
Тогда Широ придется работать за двоих. Это имело смысл. Кит нехотя вытянул руки вперед и позволил обработать саднящие пальцы. Ранки щипало, но он не проронил ни звука.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил он из себя, когда Широ наклеил последний пластырь. Слова благодарности ощущались на языке непривычно — редко доводилось кого-то благодарить.  
— Не за что, — улыбнулся ему Широ. — Давай я покажу, как надо обращаться с розами?  
Чтобы больше не выходило как сегодня. Это было достойной причиной согласиться.  
— Если тебе не сложно, — Кит пожал плечами. — Не хочу быть у тебя в долгу.  
Хотя он уже был в долгу. Но Широ только рассмеялся, а потом неожиданно серьезно кивнул:  
— Не будешь.  
Он вытащил из ближайшей вазы алую розу.  
— Смотри. Фокус в том, чтобы держать стебель крепко, но не давить слишком сильно. Думай о цветке как о животном, которое легко напугать, — Широ перехватил ножницы поудобнее и щелкнул ими. Темно-зеленый кусочек стебля приземлился на прилавок. Шипы не проткнули кожу. — Сначала кажется сложным, но когда приноровишься, сможешь делать это с закрытыми глазами. Попробуй.  
Кит постарался сделать все в соответствии с инструкциями Широ. Тот внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, корректируя там, где Кит делал что-то не так. Пластыри в любом случае защищали пальцы от шипов, но через десять минут и четыре сносно обрезанных стебля Широ заверил его:  
— У тебя получается гораздо лучше, я это вижу, — он улыбнулся и шутливо пообещал: — Скоро станешь нашим главным экспертам по розам.  
Кит недовольно поморщился.  
— Ненавижу розы.  
— Правда? — удивился Широ. — Я бы, пожалуй, сказал, что это мои любимые цветы.  
Кит воззрился на него с недоумением. В голове не укладывалось, как кому-то, кто работает в цветочном магазине, могли нравиться розы.  
— Они кажутся злыми и колючими, — объяснил Широ, заметив его замешательство, — но если понять, как с ними работать, то научишься избегать шипов и сможешь, наконец, заметить, какие они на самом деле красивые. Нужно просто продраться сквозь колючки.  
Он рассеянно покрутил подрезанный стебель в руках и перевел взгляд на Кита. Кит сглотнул: зрительный контакт затянулся, но Широ все никак не отводил глаза.  
— Ты сейчас пытаешься что-то сказать? — не выдержал Кит и уставился на темное небо за окном. Широ мягко усмехнулся и покачал головой. И зачем-то вложил красную розу ему в ладонь.  
— Я как-нибудь научу тебя языку цветов, — пообещал Широ и, отойдя к кассе, принялся пересчитывать выручку. Кит озадаченно посмотрел на цветок и яростно потер отчего-то загоревшиеся щеки.


End file.
